


regret

by galatheias



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/F, Poetry, everything's implied here, implied kiyoyachi, implied yachi hitoka, kiyoyachi hurts, poem, there might be mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galatheias/pseuds/galatheias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which kiyoko never kept in touch with karasuno after she graduates, and now she misses her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>((it was 3 a.m. and i write poetry when i'm sad so yeah))</p>
            </blockquote>





	regret

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what's this, but all hail karasuno managers.

From time to time there are nights  
in which she does nothing but remember  
things, moments, and people  
she wishes they would’ve stayed

she didn’t use to talk much  
and those days were left behind  
now she has to talk a lot,  
because there’s no one  
to understand her thoughts

many girls are birds,  
flying high, pretty in the light  
but they were crows,  
owners of the night

some nights she finds herself  
missing all about her  
and her eyes burn,  
and her heart aches

she doesn’t know  
what happened to her  
after the day she walked away,  
closing a door between them

she regrets not calling,  
she regrets not telling,  
but what she does not regret  
it’s falling in love with her.


End file.
